


Yes Miss (Yonji X Reader)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sleepy Kisses, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Prince Yonji has came back from a mission,and his fiance Has a sudden surprise for him
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Yes Miss (Yonji X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, please follow my twitter @phantomwants1,or if you want to see other stories I'm working on,please check out my Wattpad @DragonClawKisses 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💚💚
> 
> |EDIT:I saw a bunch of spelling Mistakes and sentences that didn't seem to make sense,so I've fixed it|

Now,you were Prince Yonji's Wife to be,And you were a angel,so polite to everyone,always asking them how there day was and if you could,you would help them

However,in the bedroom

You were no angel,the brute prince Yonji,loved when you took control,and you could wreck your prince.

He was out on a mission with his older sister,and you had deiced that you wanted to surprise him for when he comes home,you had pulled out the hunter green dress that hugged you in the right places, comftably

You walked into Your and His room,seeing the duvet thrown across the room,along with the pillows,you giggled lightly before fixing the duvet along with placing the pillows in there rightfully place.

Looking around the room,you saw the black box in the corner and smirked

Ah,yes that was all yours and Yonji's toys,There was all sorts for you to tease your prince.

But you could do it so easily.

You had heard maids speaking about the princes being in the dinner hall,with thier other brother who was told he had passed away,But to your information,Judge was embarrassed of him.

so you headed your way to the hall,you smiled sweetly at the passing maids and entered the hall,But all you saw Was a angered Niji,with A blonde male holding a plate,along with a young female who you knew as the head chef who had a surprised expression etched on her face, However your eyes went towards Yonji: who was trying his hardest not to drool or blush over you.

You giggled quietly,and Tried to beckon Yonji towards you which worked, as he cleared his throat,looking towards Judge

"Uh,father I'm gonna head off to my room,as am finished my meal" Judge nodded as you watched Yonji stand up,And walked towards you,Fighting the urge to run towards you and beg you to pleasure him.

You both headed towards your room,as you had a huge smirk across your face,once entering the room,you pushed Yonji to the bed 

"Did you have a good Mission?~"

He nodded,blushing as you straddled him 

"Pardon?,I asked did you have a good mission Yonji?~"

He Swollowed biting his lip ,before nodding

"Yes Miss,I did have a good mission"

You smiled sweetly,before begining to unbutton his shirt,showing off his beautiful body

"That's what I like to hear,that my Baby had a good mission~"

You finished unbuttoning his shirt off, showing off his beautiful body,smiling gently as you ran your fingers over his abs,biting your own lip

"Awww~,my baby is So sexy"

He lifted his chest up,allowing you to pull his button up off, swiftly you placed your lips onto his, beginning to slowly kiss him,before biting his lip,slipping your tounge in,fighting for dominance with his: to which you quickly won,he gently tugged your lip before you both pulled away, a smirk on your face

"what is it that you want Baby?"

"I...want you...to fuck me."

"Are you demanding Yonji?,that's not very polite,but I'm sure if you behave you'll get that" 

He whimpered softly as you gently moved your body up and down,against his now hard buldge,he bit his lip gently,trying so hard not to moan,giggling gently,you ran your fingers down his chest to his belt tugging

"Hiding your little moans? I wanna hear you~"

Yonji felt his whole face redden,as he let his lip go,releasing a slueth of moans causing you to smirk to yourself.

Pushing yourself off hum,walking towards the box in the corner,kneeling pulling out the strap on.

Looking over at Yonji,who was leaning on his arms,he was flushed in the face, completely showing off His Gorgeous Chest.

"Yonji?~,Strip."

"Yes Miss"

Yonji slipped his belt off,passing it to the floor,along with his black slacks,he had Solid Black Tight Boxers on,walking over towards him,unlacing the dress off,Showing off your bare body 

"Your gonna hid that damn Nice ass from me?"

His face went completely red,and he couldn't keep eye contact 

"I...I....uh"

the poor prince stuttered madly,the blush not fading at all

"I wanna see it,Flip over and don't be shy~"

"B...but-"

"Yonji."

He rubbed his neck softly,before shyly flipping over,you smiled softly before walking over to him,holding the strap on in your right hand.

"My god,you were blessed with this damn Ass." 

You gently ran your fingers down his back towards his butt,Gently squeezing,he gasped loudly,as he looked behind him,his cheeks still stained red

"Hehe,You look so good,blushing over my little touches"

Yonji flipped him self over,biting his lip as he made eye contact with me,As your eyes trailed down to his now erect cock.

You giggled lighty,as his tip was dripping with precum,glancing at the strap on in hand: you began to attach it to your hips.

"Are you ready Yonji?"

He swollowed thickly,biting his lip

"Yes Miss."

You went to push the dildo into him,but he wiggled his butt away ,confused you raised your eyebrow

"Hmmm? What's wrong?"

He wouldn't make eye contact at all with you,it seemed whatever was on his mind worried him

"Yonji,tell me what's wrong?" Worry laced in your throat.

"I...I'm just surprised your not making me beg..."

You smiled sweetly,before pushing into him,Casuing him to gasp and squeal,you slowly pulled out and pushed back in falling into a steady rhythm quickly

Yonji face kept red, sweat begining to coat his body,as he slammed his hand and over his mouth,trying to stop his moans.

"Take your hand off you mouth,I wanna hear you whimper and moan"

You dragged your hand to his dripping cock,And smudged his cum along his shaft,he Whimpered quietly

"Tell me what you what"

"P....please....J...just touch....Me"

"Yonji,i am touching you? Aren't I"

"I..uhh~ fuck...M... Miss"

You giggled quickly and kept on pushing in and out of him,as he moaned and gasped,wiggling around,I took my hand off his tip,before quickly placing your own lips on his,quickly leading him into a make out.

Pulling out gently,removing the strap on,you wrapping your hand around his Pulsing cock,And began to pump extremely fast,He couldn't hide his moans,and let them fall out it his mouth.

"That's a good boy,keep your moans falling out"

Picking up the pace,you kept running your hand up and down,Yonji bit his lip,knowing he was close,you slowed down,and he whined

"(Y/N)....p...please...."

"That's not my name,ask again and I may consider"

Yonji pouted,before blushing madly,clearing his throat.

"Please miss,please let me Cum.."

"That's a good Boy,Ill let you"

You giggled,Biting your lip as you picked up speed once again,Yonji groaned,throwing his head back before he Moaned loudly,his Cum coating your hand.

You looked him dead in the eyes,and kitten licked the Cum off your hand.

"Did you like your Reward?"

"Y...yes..."he panted,trying to ready his breathing

You walked towards him,pulling him into a hug,gently rubbing his back kissing his cheek gently.

"I love you Yonji"

"I love you too,but..what about your pleasure?"

You smiled sweetly,stroking his back gently.

"You just came back from a mission hun,your stressed your pleasure was more important"

He pouted gently,but nuzzled into you falling asleep.


End file.
